creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Krazy Kandi
Krazy Kandi, otherwise known as Candy Demon, is an entity who was abandoned and forgotten about by her own customers, leading to her descent into madness by attempting to become sweeter, obtaining that wish and luring children to taste many of her treats. Appearance There are two separate forms to Kandi, her human form and her demonic form. Human Form - This form may vary and for good reason, Reina isn't some supernatural being capable of a full body transformation, she can however make clones of herself or others depending on her baking material needed. Demonic Form - Reina's form isn't too much but, it certainly would be terrifying for any young child to witness before their heart is torn from their rib-cage. Reina can sometimes lose her temper so badly, she will be able to gather enough materials from her kitchen to craft a new look of horror for her observer to see. Some claim they viewed Reina transform into something relating to the size of a grizzly bear, some claim Reina had made herself larger than her own home. Personality Reina used to be a joyous and carefree person, lacking much self-doubt on the outside to her customers. She would occasionally have a moment or two remembering her parents and their techniques to running their business to help her cope through difficult times. After her incident with her bakery, leading to its destruction, Reina became quite short-tempered with a surprisingly persuasive nature towards a younger audience (as she favoured them for their impressionable minds), leading them away from homes into her false security of safety and relaxation of sweet desserts. But, be warned, not many have been able to escape her tenacious pets of sugar paper once they leave their assigned oven to be baked into the new bait for her prey. Origin In her early "human" years, Krazy Kandi has been the name of her dream bakery. Her real name was believed to have been Reina Groves at that time. Her dream bakery was inspired by her parents discussions of how they first met, both of them wishing to start a business with one another. And, with their help, her bakery was a success! It had contained numerous delights of sweetness that could be shared anytime, anywhere, with anyone. Each crazy combination of ingredients never cease to amaze people. That was until he arrived... This young fellow by the name of Percy Barker opened up right in front of her own bakery with his location called “''Sixth Scents''”. The nerve! Poor Reina tried her hardest to gain back her customers, she even decided to try and pull the most outrageous stunt she could think of...exposing herself to the older audience. Reina had seen what Percy’s assistants had been wearing along with their small talk. So, why couldn’t she do the same? With tighter clothing and conversations between each customer, Reina was opened to either sexual harassment or disgusted looks. Reina knew how stupid it had seemed yet, seeing Percy waved at her with that sickening grin...It created a new feeling to cherish...hatred. Reina had made multiple cakes and sweets themselves before but, she was running out of ideas. She had tried everything possible to think of something new but, her mind went blank for answer. Then, as if her call for a miracle came true, a young girl spoke to her in a hushed, but blunt, voice: ”''Business gone awry I see...?” She had not seen this girl before nor had she known where she had arrived from. Had she been there the whole time? Reina asked why she was within her bakery, all the while cussing and mumbling to herself about Percy and her loyal customers betrayal against her. The girl shook her head leading to the golden strands of hair shaking along side in a similar pattern. ”''I’m not too important as of now but...in terms of business, call me your little Angel...” Reina had no idea what to expect of this person. Who she was and what help she could offer depended on only Reina’s choices now. She had to choose wisely. Reina hesitated at first, considering what could be at risk, but then Percy came back into her mind as well as the thought of her parents‘ support going to waste. Decided solely from envy and anger, she agreed to listen to this strange girl and her deal to help the business. As the girl organised herself, Reina noticed a few more interesting details about her. Her clothing seemed to have been from a separate school within the area, her bag would have expired in terms of the actual material and fashion sense as well as the fact her physical state seeming...ill. After scrabbling around her school-bag, the girl arranged herself in-front of a few of the cupcakes drizzled in both maple syrup and strawberries. Before Reina could comprehend what was occurring in that split second, the cupcakes had been altered...but not just in appearance. They began to grow little, twig-thin legs and arms as their icing revealed small, beady eyes peering around their new environment. As each one evolved to suit the magic within the coating of sugar, each delicious treat came to life along with them, creating new and unique staff for Reina to hire. As days, weeks, went by, the little girl's idea worked wonders. Customers fled to her bakery for both entertainment and to satisfy their hunger as smaller cupcakes attempted to carry heavy trays of their own kind towards the people who acted like savages from the stone-age encountering mammoth meat. Eventually, however, all their business came crumpling towards an end once her newly made staff had enough of viewing Reina's kind tear through each innocent and voiceless cupcake, allowing Reina to earn a profit from pure torture. Needless to say, her staff members and waiters/waitresses weren't too pleased with the result of their lives going to turn into delicious pastries for humans to consume without any second thought into who they are eating alive. So, as a form of revenge, the pastry staff begged and pleaded towards the strange and magical girl for answers, hoping she may be able to give them their form of retribution against Reina's selfishness. And, somehow, the girl claimed it was possible. She required all of the ingredients from the kitchen to be brought onto the kitchen counter-top and for the staff to wake Reina (who had an extra bedroom within her own bakery to make transportation issues and late markings less involved within her career) from her slumber. Reina, unfortunately, assumed that her own team that she had treated "well" had been quite cruel for their actions of disturbing her sleep for another busy day tomorrow, which led to many shouts and scoldings to be shared to one tearful pie from an angry, arrogant owner of a sour bakery. Nevertheless, the girl never took back from her word. With one quick shift of her hand, the ingredients flew into the air at such a pace, even the staff members of the bakery couldn't view them all in time as the each grain of brown sugar and every lining of icing attached onto Reina's body. As she screamed out in pure agony, beseeching towards those who she had harmed for a request of mercy, the blistering sticky toffee puddings and icebound Knickerbocker glories had joined in the fun too, sinking into her pores of skin and within her throat, gradually closing her trachea to the point where no oxygen could be inhaled. It wasn't too long before Reina had died due to the lack of air reaching her collapsed lungs as the staff watched in horror towards their mistake against someone so desperate to make a dream come true. Once again, the staff pleaded for another chance for Reina but, it had been far too late. One dessert of a perfectly made apple crumble filling had been left in the microwave for longer than expected underneath tin-foil during Reina's yesterday rush to satisfy her customers, resulting in an explosion within the bakery and numerous sparks of flames and electricity to attack the pastry staff and Reina. Before much could be done however, the building had nothing to shield itself from the fire spreading into each room. Within a matter of seconds, the bedroom, the kitchen, the waiting room and even the dining room had all caught ablaze as the flames consumed all the furniture and flooring. Once the morning sunlight broke through the darkness of the night, the bakery was mere ash and forgotten rubble. Nothing could have been saved from the fire and anyone caught within the inferno would have been left in hours of smoke and dangerous materials that could lead to a trip towards the hospital for the likely outcome of fatal injuries. On the other hand, if Reina wasn't coated in such delectable treats able to withstand such heat, her life may have been extinguished as fast as what had been claimed. Reina had survived the scorching temperature of the blast but, she had not truly lived to see better days. The feeling of betrayal had grown to the extend where Reina knew that she couldn't return, she did cause such a mess of trying to believe in her failing career afterall. So, in the heat of the moment, she fled from the wreckage of her broken dreams, stumbling on what could only be described as her own legs. As her melting fingers touch the bare bark of a birch tree, she found herself seeming more like sludge. What had been her arms, chocolate of dark, milk and white swirled into one combination to form the lengths towards her drooping caramel digits, wobbling stilts of wafer cones carried her fragile body forward on such a terribly sturdy path, what used to be hair had turned into a solid mass of blackberry and lemon fool, blinding her in the process to leaving the crime scene and starting her temporary habit of crashing into branches and falling within sharply thorned bushes. She eventually found sanctuary within an old cottage left in ruins, the furniture remained in place for many years, collecting dust and awaiting a new owner. Reina took it upon herself to control how she felt and what she did, leading to many months/years of training herself to manipulate her own body using her previous baking skills and turning what had been her own flesh into perfect, irresistible dishes to serve to new customers as well as frequently sneaking her way back into the village for what had been Percy's ingredients for his dishes. Some children of the village still remain to be ignorant to their parents and follow Reina's trail of butterscotch towards her cottage, wishing to taste another long forgotten treat she used to bake for them only for their own precious souls to be transformed into what could be Reina's newly constructed Raspberry brûlée... Facts * Creator of Creepypasta Zamaus. * Reina was believed to have been in her early 20s before the incident occured meaning she could be in her early or late 30s currently. * Reina was an only child within her family. * A search party was sent for Reina to recover any sign of her but, to her parents and the village's dismay, there was nothing but the ruined ingredients left upon the debris. ** Reina's cottage was searched by police but, due to her clever crafting and co-ordination, Reina managed to hide herself well along with the materials long enough for the search to be called off. * The police informed Reina's parents about the incident and presumed her dead upon the closing of the case. They later on assumed due to the decline in profit and the raising debt that Reina had attempted fraud insurance claiming. * It is unknown for the exact number of victims Reina has claimed the lives of but, it can be assumed the majority of her killings began and still is children. * The reason Reina's cottage has not been destroyed nor investigated further is due to the fact the village folk are fearful of the consequence of where Reina may go next if her home has been ruined once again. * The opposing baker Percy had lost his one of his own children to Reina during a school-trip gone wrong and, as a result, wishes to rid the world of such a horror yet he himself fears Reina's skill. Category:OC Category:Adult Category:Humanoid Category:Female Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Manipulator Category:Tragic